2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Cynder III
Cynder III is the 4th queen of the Cydonian Dynasty of Warfang, and is directly descended from Cynder and Spiril. At the start of The Legend of Cynder: Rise of the Dragon Cult, she is still yet to be born, her egg placed within a special nursery structure in the Palace of Warfang. She is the Crowned Princess of the royal Dynasty and as such is expected to carry on the Royal Dynasty upon the death of her mother and father. During her coronation ceremony in recognition of this, Part of the Obsidian Tower collapses, prompting their unsealing by the hierarchs of the Dragon Confederation High Council. =Appearence and Personality= Physically, Cynder III is identical to her predecessor; She has the same body structure, coloration, horn arrangement and tail structure; her only identifying mark is that unlike her ancestor, she does not possess the bracers (which were forcibly attached to her ancestor, a process that later mad then permanent once she grew to adult size). While she does not command most of the powers her ancestor did, she relies heavily on reverse-engineered Precursor technology where her powers fails. She can use Shadow-fire, bore underground, and her claws are laced with a paralytic venom that can paralyze anyone she strikes with them. As the Heiress to the Cydonian Dynasty, she is headstrong and outgoing; In some cases, she is defiant of authority; If ordered to go somewhere she does not want to go, she can become very defensive, lashing out at any who come close enough. Palace Life while young, Cynder III lived the life that was expected of her, though she regularly made forays into the long-abandoned and then-ruined Obsidian Tower. When parts of this tower collapsed, she was the first one sent inside the main structures in that complex. Adult life and the return of the Koozer-Ga As an adult, she was used as a diplomat to the Nanatalean Empire, a japanese-like civilization led by Xinxala. When she returned to Warfang with her, she was then ordered to educate the empress on the Dragon Confederations' superior technology. Wile in the Catacombs, she is surprised by Delila, who says that soon after she had left, the Koozer-Ga overran the palace, and most of the city, and begins to explain The Mantle, a suit of armor manufactured by the Tyran Civilization, and used by her ancestor during the previous conflict. Since the attack also resulted in the death of the current king and queen, Cynder III automatically assumes ruler-ship, and is moved to Cynthia, where she learns that Warfang's neighboring cities have fallen as well. Since the Cheetah Tribe are immune to infection as long as they live, and because the area around Temple Mountain is still volcanically active and geologically unstable, the Koozer-Ga are forced though the Valley of Soul, a narrow series of canyons that lead through the Atlas Mountains, and unfortunately, to Cynthia. The Koozer-Ga proceed to lay siege to this city, but not before Cynder III and Xinxala are sent to Unyielding Defiance; one of the Dragon Confederations' orbital defense facilities. As the Koozer-Ga obliterate the resisting forces of the Dragon Confederation Honor Guard, A few warships come down, evacuate the remaining military forces, and glass the city. After the High Council retreat to Ophious, they recall her and Xinxala to rally the troops,; what the dragoness calls for is a 'War of Reclaimation' to retake the lost cities. Under her leadership, the parasite is driven out of the major cities. Later, she learns the truth of why the parasites have returned the Tyran Civilization are coming to devolve her civilization and strip her people of their technology. When she warns the council of this, they exile her. Defiantly, she enlists Liara to help her find the Mantle, which eventually leads to the fact that the last piece was still on the Precursor's capital station after the Great Vanishing. Liara informs the dragoness that the Chronicler, eldest among the dragons, may be able to help her. After using the Realm of Convexity as an interstellar bridge, she forces a portal to open from inside the realm, which violently tosses her into the ruins of the Dragon Temple. Severely injured both internally and visibly, the dragoness collapses, and is later revived by Neyla.. After being healed, she learns that Xinxala had followed Neyla.and proposes that the two cooroperate with her. While Xinxala agrees unconditionally, Neyla declares that she only wants to gather evidence in order to convince Makayla that the Tyran Civilization will come for her if the Dragon Confederation falls. Cynder III agrees to this, and they head for Bonestellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting, where it is revealed that The Mantle set the dragoness is after is not the only one in existence.